Harry Potter Year 7 title to be confirmed
by SJphoenix
Summary: My version of Book seven. Who can Harry trust? Where are the horcruxes? How will he defeat voldemort or will evil triumph? Summary to be updated Please R


**Chapter 1 Petunia's Warning**

Harry sat by his window as the sun slowly began to fade. It had been less than a month since Dumbledore had died and Harry was lamenting on the losses that Voldemort caused. First Sirius the only family he had ever known and now Dumbledore, his guidance and council and he knew that as of now he was truly alone against Voldemort.

He glanced at the letter than his best friend Ron had sent him earlier that day.

_Hey mate,_

_Just wondering how long you'll be staying at the burrow after the wedding on Saturday? I spoke to Hermione yesterday and she's making arrangements. I know you've got your own place now and your own plans but the doors always open._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Ron._

Ron's letter jogged Harry's memory he had completely forgotten that he did infact now have a place of his own. The Headquarters of the order. But what had become of it? Harry had no idea if they were still intact and if so who was the leader now Dumbledore was gone?

Part of him seriously contemplated just remaining in privet drive and turning his back on the magical world and letting it all pass him by. But he knew that he couldn't, so instead he resigned himself and wrote a reply to Ron's letter.

_Hi Ron,_

_I'll definitely be at the wedding, but I don't long know how long I'll stay I've got to get cracking with my job. It'll be good to see you and Hermione._

_See you soon_

_Harry._

Harry hoped Ron would understand what Harry meant by job. The fact was that after the wedding and after a few days at the burrow, Harry must begin his search for the remainder of the Horcruxes. Part of him was afraid, terrified in fact, part of him was curious, part of him was doubtful he would ever find him and a small part of him was excited about the adventure that lay ahead. But with all these feelings inside him, Harry still couldn't help but feel angry at the world.

"Why is this happening?" he thought to himself "Why is Dumbledore gone? And Mum and Dad and Sirius? What did I do to deserve this? Why me?" These were thoughts he's been trying to suppress over the last week but the more he suppressed them the stronger they became. And he couldn't help but feel the unfairness of it all.

Since returning to the Dursley's for what would be the final time, Harry had been contemplating where to begin his search and had concluded as he had done in the beginning after Dumbledore's death to return to Godric's Hollow not just to see his parents graves, but he also hoped that there would be something there to help him in his search as it was of course the place where it all started, where Voldemort had come to kill him and so hopefully it would help him on his journey.

He had been lost in his thoughts for longer than he realised because it was now dark, so he though it best to inform the Dursley's that as of Friday night they would never have to see him again and thankfully he would never have to see them either.

He strolled downstairs and casually although slightly downhearted he opened the kitchen door and walked in.

"I've…Erm I've got something to tell you" Harry began. The Dursleys looked at him expectantly.

"On Friday I'll be gone for good ok? I won't come back and you'll never have to see or hear from me again."

Dudley looked positively delighted by this news no doubt waiting to reclaim his second bedroom, and Uncle Vernon looked smug. Petunia however had a strange look on her face of concern maybe? But then the expression faded and her horse-like face returned to its usual stone glare.

"Good" she snapped curtly and returned to her obsessive cleaning. Harry took this to be the end of the conversation as Vernon returned to his newspaper and Dudley turned up the volume on the TV, so he turned on his heel and returned to his room thinking of how on Friday he would be free from the Dursleys altogether.

Joyful as this thought was, Harry couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding as he lay there on his bed. He remember Dumbledore saying last year that once Harry became of age which was only a few weeks time the protection that he had simply by returning to the Dursleys briefly every year would run out. Harry had no idea of what the loss of this protection would mean and how much more danger he would be in. With that thought he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Friday came quicker than expected and by four o'clock on Friday afternoon, Harry was already packed and ready to leave. The Weasleys were due to arrive at 6 o'clock in ministry cars to pick him up. He spent the remaining few hours pacing around is room with nervous anticipation until just before 6 o'clock when he dragged his truck and belongings downstairs and place them next to Hedwig's cage.

The doorbell rang out and echoed through the house. Harry opened the door to see Ron standing there grinning at him.

"Alright?" Ron Asked

"Not bad you?" Replied Harry

"Not bad" finished Ron. And that moment they both understood and fully realised that they were in this together as the cold realisation hit them. Harry no longer felt alone anymore because he knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave his side and he knew that he couldn't do it without them.

"You still here?" Barked Uncle Vernon who waddled out of the kitchen along with Dudley and Petunia.

"Don't worry I'll be out of your way in a minute" spat Harry resentfully.

Uncle Vernon just gave him a venomous stare,

"Come-on" said Ron "Lets get your stuff in the car". He and Harry carried his trunk to car.

"I'll just grab Hedwig" said Harry as Ron jumped into the back of the car.

Harry strolled back up the path to see the Dursleys waiting on the porch no doubt ready to crack the champagne open. He picked up Hedwig and looked at them, feeling that he should at least say something.

"Look" he began "I know you never wanted me here and well I never wanted to be here. But I guess by at least letting me stay here you saved my neck so thanks."

Vernon and Dudley smirked at each other and then re-entered the house wordlessly. Petunia however remained on the step and looked at Harry as though she had something on the tip of her tongue. Harry just looked at her unsure of what to do. Then without warning she grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. Shocked, Harry's mind went blank and he stood with his feet rooted to the ground.

"You listen to me" she began in hushed tones. "Your mother was a great witch, little miss perfect as she was. But he killed her, Voldemort killed her to get to you. Don't you know what that means?"

Absolutely frozen in shock at her, Harry tried to speak but just ended up drooling.

"You're the only one that can stop him" she said with a faint smile "And you must because he threatens not just your kind but Vernon, and Dudley and me too. But it won't be easy, oh no, he'll be ready for you. And the Horcruxes…"

"What?!" said Harry suddenly regaining control "How do you…"

"shhhhh" snapped Petunia. "Gryffindor's Horcrux, don't destroy it Harry. Don't destroy it". And with that she hurried inside.

Spellbound Harry stood rooted to the spot until he was awoken from his thoughts by Ron's voice.

"Harry! Come-on!"

Harry hurried down the drive and jumped into the ministry car that was been driven by a wizard that Harry had ever met before.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron.

"What?…oh…nothing" Harry lied. He needed to get his own head around it first before he discussed it with anyone else. How did Petunia know anything about the Horcruxes? Harry thought that only he and Dumbledore knew and what was the point of her little outburst. Without destroying the Horcruxes he couldn't destroy Voldemort.


End file.
